Annoying Old Party Penguin
The Annoying Old Party Penguin (Species: Unus verum grumpy vetus spheniscidae, Latin for One truly grumpy old penguin) is an aged penguin that wants to party all the time, but ironically, grumbles all the time about today's youth. He wears a Beta Party Hat, which hints that he is so old, he has inhabited Club Penguin ever since the day it was discovered. Also, he is never seen without a party whistle, and he is also not seen actually blowing into the party whistle and letting off a cheer while at a party. Most penguins plan their parties in secret, in fear that the Annoying Old Party Penguin will damper their time. His brother is Auld Lang Syne, whom he hates. Background During the time Club Penguin was discovered, the Annoying Old Party Penguin was about 43 years old. He wanted to explore the world beyond Penguin Chat, and set sail on a ship captained by Rockhopper to the unknown lands. Once he departed, he immediately began to build an igloo carved by his very own hands (which he tells to penguins when he's at a party, and immediately sends them to sleep after 10 minutes). After that, he held his very own party to celebrate. Everyone enjoyed the party and he was received with a Beta Hat for his trouble. He liked the place so much he held parties every day. Eventually, the other penguins grew tired of this and no one came to his parties anymore. He then became senile, and no one wanted to party with him anymore. Eventually, club penguin grew so big that the younger generation came. A big party was held and everyone was invited, except the Annoying Old Party Penguin. This made him upset and angry, and he eventually began to think that no one wanted to party with him anymore simply because he was too old. He reached a mid-life crisis later and now makes sure that he is at all parties, whether he is invited or not. Involvement The Annoying Old Party Penguin walks around all of the USA, in search of any parties. If he hears about a party, he will instantly waddle over there, and most party guests will instantly waddle away. To make sure that The Annoying Old Party Penguin doesn't do any rambling (less rambling, its impossible to make him not say anything) you must do the following; *Remove any lawns from your igloo for the time being (this will trigger The Annoying Old Party Penguin to start going on about how kids are always on his lawns and it will also start his 5 hour "today's youth" speech) *Take down any posters on your igloo wall (he will start to mock your posters, and then go back to the "today's youth" speech) *If you have a purple or green puffle, keep it well away from him (The Annoying Old Party Penguin is also partially blind, and refuses to wear his glasses. This will make him mistake that poor puffle as Mabel or Clyde and he will belt the living socks out of it) *Mention nothing about Sensei (The Annoying Old Party Penguin has been told he resembles like Sensei before, and this will make him start a 7 hour speech about the elderly) If you manage to pull those off, he should do less rambling, and once he thinks of something to get grumpy about, the party would already be over. Quotes *HEY YOU GAD DRATTED KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN! *Today's youth has a bad taste in music, the kids, they listen to the rap, which gives them the brain damage, with their hippin' and a hoppin' and HEY! WAKE UP! *OH NO ITS MABEL! (starts beating a random purple puffle with his party whistle) *Herbert? HERBERT?! I HATE THAT HERBERT, ALWAYS RUINING PARTIES, RAMBLING ON ABOUT THINGS, BEING ANNOYING, NOT LIKE ME AT ALL! *I hate my brother, like the time he threw cream soda all over me, grrr I hate him so much! *Let's see, You're the green nerd and you are the handsome celebrity Trivia *It is rumoured he is related to Sensei, but The Annoying Old Party Penguin denies this. *Some penguins believe he is in league with Herbert. No one says this, as he will start another speech going on about how he hates Herbert because he ruins parties (ironic, huh?) *AOPP hates Auld Lang Syne, his brother. *He hasn't smiled since 2005. *Psyche throws parties on his lawn just to tick him off. See also * Auld Lang Syne * Sensei * Mabel * Herbert Category:Penguins Category:Characters